Don't leave me alone!
by ScreaminDeathNoodlezz
Summary: I'm bad at summaries, but read it. :  SasuNaru lemon and rrrrromance ;D


I was at my limit. Letting him take me like this, but I love him… so what more can I do?

"Naruto, hold still," he whispered as he lifted up my legs onto his shoulders.

I raised my arm over my face so he couldn't see my expression, but I obediently tried to stay still. Something poked me and I grunted. It started to make its way inside of me and my eyes shot wide open as my arm came off my face to grab hold of the bed sheets beneath us.

"Ah… ah," I couldn't find the breath to yell in pain.

So I threw my head back and stared up at the ceiling with nothing but stars in my view. He pulled out of me almost all the way then pushed back into me with more force this time. I nearly ripped the sheets as I gasped deeply with each thrust. I started moaning a little, but before I could get any louder, he grabbed my arms and placed them gently around his neck as he leaned over to kiss me. His tongue seemed hungry, to be exploring my mouth like so. I closed my eyes halfway and slowly started to kiss him back. Out of nowhere, pure ecstasy shot through my whole body. I pulled from the kiss to let out a long sweet moan.

"The… there…!" I moaned loudly.

"Here?" he asked as he pounded the same spot.

"Yes! For Konoha's sake, yes, god damn it!"

He did as told and continued to repeatedly hit my most pleasurable spot. I dug my nails deep into his back, uncontrollably screaming in ecstasy. I never knew this day would come, the day where the love of my life claims me as his forever. Before I knew it, I spurted my cum over our wildly hot chests. Not long after, I heard a strong groan from him. I _felt_ the reason why he groaned and held him closely as I moaned out his beautiful name.

"Nng, Sa-Sasuke~~~~!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

I woke up underneath the dirty covers. I smirked when the word "dirty" crossed my mind. Sitting up, I looked to my right to see an empty spot… where did he go? I got up and quickly put on some shorts and ran around to look for him.

"Sasuke? Sasuke, where are you?"

I finally found him out on the balcony, dressed in his A.N.B.U. uniform, looking like he was about to jump.

"Sasuke, nande…?" I asked.

My voice seemed to have startled him, so he turned and looked at me through his mask and stayed quiet.

"You… you promised!" I yelled as tears started to flow out. "You promised you wouldn't leave me!"

He took off his mask slowly, revealing a face similar to mine but no tears were falling out. He walked toward me and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around him, crying on his shoulder… afraid that if I let him go, he would disappear and I would never see him again.

"Gomen nasai," he whispered as he held me tighter. His voice sent more tears to cover my face.

"Please, Sasuke," I begged. "don't leave…"

"I must, and I'm not." He pulled away from our embrace and poked my chest. "I'll always be here with you." He then grabbed my hat and placed it properly on my head.

"No! I order you not to leave me!"

"I apologize, but I cannot fulfill that order."

Then he leaned down to capture my lips. This was the most blissful kiss he had ever given me. Unconsciously, I wrapped my arms around his neck, obviously begging for him to kiss me longer and deeper. Sadly, he pulled away from me as he took my arms from around him.

"I have to go back. I don't belong here," he sadly said. "Konohagakure is after me, remember? Do you want me to be hunted and killed?"

I shook my head in fear. "No! I'll tell the A.N.B.U. to-" He put his finger to my lips.

"Don't," he said. "Orochimaru is waiting for me back in his lair."

"Why are you with him anyway? You shouldn't be the head of his A.N.B.U.! You're only supposed be the head of _my_ A.N.B.U.!" Tears started leaking out again.

Damn it. It's like nothing I say is getting through to him. He wiped my tears away with his thumbs and gently kissed my forehead. Then he fixed my hat and backed up to the railing of the balcony.

"Gomen, Naurto-sama, I… I love you, very much." And with that, he disappeard.

"No… Sasuke… Sasuke, come back, please! Onegai shimasu!" I fell on my knees crying harder than ever. "Onegai... onegai…!" I sobbed.

Who knew the relationship between the Hokage of Konohagakure and head of the A.N.B.U. could be so traumatizing?

**END! :DDDD**

**Suzuki: That sucked~**

**Naruto: Sure did! How _dare_ you have me cry so harshly!**

**Sasuke: Honestly, I wouldn't leave Naru-chan like that... actually I wouldn't leave him at all... *pulls Naruto close***

**Naru: Sasuke... *sparkly eyes***

***Death and Suzuki scoot closer to the scene while eating popcorn* O.O**

**Sasu: I love you, Naru-chan, and I wouldn't even dream of leaving you.**

**Naru: T.T *wraps arms around Sasuke's neck and kisses him***

**Death: *major nosebleed with swirly eyes***

**Suzuki: Great scene! That was beautiful! Now get back in the closet til you're needed for another story.**

***Naru and Sasu does as told***

**Death: Gahhhh... agaaaaainn...**

**Suzuki: *sighs as he drags Death across the floor leaving a trail of blood from her nose* Come on, the people need another story~**

**Death: Yeahhhhh...**


End file.
